Amor & Decisão
by N.Peneloupi
Summary: FicRobsten - Kristen era uma garota normal,como qualquer outra até que um dia sua sorte muda de lado e ela conhece seu ídolo,Robert Pattinson.Quando o amor nasce em mundos diferentes, em diferentes classes sociais nem sempre é Possível saber se dará certo
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I - O mercado

Eu realmente estava sonhado ... Só podia ser ... Afinal quem beija Robert Pattinson, o BILUZÃO de Crepúsculo e não entra em transe? Ninguém né? Então ... Falei que tava sonhado .. Droga!

Eu Deveria estar sonhando mais mesmo assim resolvi aproveitar. Afinal, em sonho tudo pode, certo?

Ele me beijava de uma maneira tão intensa, tão macia ao mesmo tempo, com certeza que era impossível ficar São nessas horas,!

Mas, como alegria de pobre dura pouco, eu vi que ele começava uma sumir do meu campo de vista, começava desaparecer, tão ... tão .. tão distante que nem tinha certeza se ele era realmente.

Foi quando senti um chacoalho daqueles que te joga pra fora da cama, sabe como é que é? Então, queria mata o FDP que tava me tirando do meu paraíso.

- Kristen acorda meu. Ta foda de agüentar uma mãe gritando por você de lá de baixo ...

Ela ta na ponta da escada te gritando um mais ou menos 15 minutos e, teu JURO, que to querendo dormi mais pelo menos 20 minutos pô! Vai, agiliza ai cassete!

É ... Acreditem se quiser, o FDP que eu queria era mata a vaca da minha irmã me enchendo o saco porque minha mãe tava me gritando pra acorda. Ah para meu, minha mãe manda Dá um tempo e volta a dormi. Sei lá, fala que já acordei, ou que a deixaram com cólica banheiro, num vem mais me tira do Paraíso não, é falta de educação faze isso com uma coitada como eu.

Ta, ok. Para hoje néh dramática? Liga não eu acordo assim quando sou interropinda num sonho, ou melhor quando o tendão "O SONHO".

Era umas 7 horas da manha, pelo menos eu acho, e eu tinha que acorda cedo porque ia fazer uma entrevista de emprego. Então acordei. Fui toma um banho e já liguei o rádio no banheiro.

Ah esqueci de mencionar que eu era uma daquelas pessoas que já acordavam ouvindo musica? Pois é, pelo menos 12 horas do meu dia porque eu escutava musica, como outras dozes eu passava dormindo, uma vez que não tinha mais que ir pra escola porque já tinha acabado (finalmente, ir pra escola é uma trava ¬¬').

- Mãe, o negocio é o seguinte: eu vou pra entrevista e depois passo no mercado pra você ta? Ou vai quere que eu chegue lá com Sacolinha de mercado? Num da ne?! - Ela queria que eu fosse antes no mercado pra não esquecer trazer oque, acredita?

- Krisi você faiz o que quiser, já que uma opinião de uma mãe não vale mais nada nesse mudo de hoje.

Ah para, serio que minha mãe ia dá uma dramática de agora? To nem ai, eu que não vo paga mico chegando na porra da entrevista com Sacolinha.

- Iiiiii hem para Mãe. Hoje não!

Fui pra entrevista. Fiz tudo certinho como manda o requisito, e depois fui ao mercado.

Como ou melhor eu AMO escutar musica eu sempre presto atenção nas rádios de mercado, sempre do risada. Alguém ai já reparo Naquelas musiquetas de fundo que eles vem colocando de um tempo pra cá? Para meu. Que FDP que ouvia isso? Nem meu avô num mais curtia essas coisa de Pré-História. RIDICULO!

Mais, com a graça do meu Bom Deus, estava hoje numa rádio descente. Eu até que tava curtindo o som. Mais pra ajuda começa uma propaganda e eu resolvi presta atenção.

OMG ... oque? .. não ... não ... serio que eu tinha escutado aquela propaganda Milhares de vezes e nunca tinha prestado atenção? Como eu podia ser tão cabeçuda? Aff. .. nem comento! A propaganda dizia "É, isso mesmo. Ta afim de passar um fim de semana de madame? Com direito a dia um no salão mais chique de Los Angeles, uma seção de fotos (buk montando um), ea noite Jantar com o carinha mais cobiçado do mundo? ... sim ... ele ... O seu Vampiro favorito ... Robert Pattinson ... ta afim? "

E o cara ainda perguntava?. "É só mandar um e-mail pra rádio dizendo o que você escolheria para comer num jantar com Rob, eo próprio Irá escolher uma comida de sua preferência para um jantar com ele. O que voce está esperando? .. Vai ... corre. "

Cheguei correndo em casa. Deixei as compras na mesa e subi, pro meu quarto enquanto minha mãe ainda estava perguntando sobre a intrevista da merda. Liguei uma carroça do meu PC e conectei minha internet. Comecei pensando em coisas chiques de comer, como lagosta, camarão, caviar, e coisas do gênero. Só que tinha certeza que alguém já tinha mandado isso, então Optei pelo simples mesmo, Arroz, Feijão, Bife e batata frita. E enviei.

Pronto. Tiinha certteza que ele não iria escolher-me, tinha mais esperanças de que escolherem o mais criativo e aposto que eu ganharia por não ter nada sofisticado cardápio não.

Sonhei com aquele jantar uma noite inteira. Juro, ele tava gostosérrimo numa calça jeans, uma camiseta nada mais chique que marcava seu abdomem, e tênis. Com aqueles cabelos Desarrumados e aquele olhar de Rob "o taradão". Morri no Sonho!

De manha liguei meu pc, e fui ver meu e-mail, sem nenhuma esperança. E então ... DEUS! ... uau ... não ... não ... sim, sim, sim.

Caraaaaaa-me que não Dizzz para sonhadooooo .. eu fui selecionada pro concurso. NÃO. ACREDITO. NISSO. Eu ganhei alguma coisa? Serio? Eu não ganhava nem pé frio de quermece de bairro senhor. Tá ok. Ganhei uma vez o pé frio mais um relógio era do BEM 10 intao não valeu!

O dia era de princesa eo Jantar no sábado que vem. Ah sim eu surtei, surtei grita igual uma louca. Mais para eu posso né? Era ROBERT, não qualquer um zé. UaaaauuUUUuuu

- Kisi porque você ta gritando igual loca sua retardada? Piro de vez? Ou ta querendo faze graça?

Era minha irmã de novo. Rachel Bilson. Ela era mais velha, comigo legal pacas, mais como ranzinza vezes parecia minha mãe,.

- Não Rachel, mais ainda não pirei de quase ok? Acho que vou entrar em colapso em 15 segundos. Eu ganhei uma porra de um concurso pra conhecer Robert Pattinson.

- Ah cara. Se ta me zuando né irmã? O carinha que gostoso tava no VMA esse ano? O que faz o santo delicinha Edward Cullen? Serio? Que porra de concurso é esse que UE não particei garota?

- Ah meu bem, nem vem que não tem, eu ganhei ... e sinceramente, nem to acreditando.

- Nem eu, já que você não ganha nem quarmece em pé frio.

Ta, então vocês não viram que a exagerando ne? Num ganho nada mesmo.

-Que dia que vai ser esse lance de mana?

-Sabado agora eu acho. To muito nervosa.

- Ah então faiz assim: pra você um não prejudicar sua saúde e ter problemas de coração ... Deixa que eu vou no seu lugar mana ...

- Se só pode ta me zuando né? ... ta loca Rachel? Nem tendão convulsão eu falto a isso!

- Ah droga meu celular ta tocando. Espera ai que ainda não terminamos essa conversa. EM ESPERA!

Ela saiu falando com alguém sem celular que nem me preocupei em saber quem era. Estava tão feliz que nem consegui REAGIR a minha mãe dando crises la em baixo por eu ter esquacido o Leite no fogão.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II- O jantar **

Sonhei com aquele jantar a noite inteira. Juro, ele tava maravilhoso numa calça jeans, uma camiseta nada chique mais que marcava seu abdome, e tênis. Com aqueles cabelos desarrumados e aquele olhar de Rob "o taradão". Morri no sonho!  
De manha liguei meu Pc, e fui ver meu e- mail, sem nenhuma esperança. E então... GOD!... wow... Não... Não... Sim, sim, sim.  
Caraaaaaa me dizzz que não to sonhadooooo ..eu fui selecionada pro concurso. NÃO. ACREDITO. NISSO.  
Eu ganhei alguma coisa? Serio? Eu não ganhava nem pé frio de quermesse de bairro senhor. Ta ok. Ganhei uma vez o pé frio mais era um relógio do BEM 10 intao não valeu!  
O dia de princesa e o jantar era no sábado que vem. Ah eu surtei, sim, surtei legal. Comecei a grita feito louca. Mais perai, eu posso né? Era ROBERT, não um zé ninguém. UaaaauuUUUuuu

- Kisi porque você ta gritando igual loca sua retardada? Piro de vez? Ou ta querendo faze graça?  
Era minha irmã de novo. Rachel Bilson. Ela era mais velha, legal pacas comigo, mais as vezes parecia minha mãe, ranzinza.

Não Rachel, ainda não pirei mais to quase ok? Acho que vou entrar em colapso em 15 segundos. Eu ganhei a porra de um concurso pra conhecer Robert Pattinson.

- Ah cara. Você ta me zoando, né irmã? O carinha gostoso que tava no VMA esse ano? O delicinha que faz o santo Edward Cullen? Serio? Que merda de concurso é esse que EU não participei garota?  
- Ah meu bem, nem vem que não tem, eu ganhei... E sinceramente, nem to acreditando.  
- Nem eu, já que você não ganha nem pé frio em quermesse.  
Ta, então vocês viram que não to exagerando ne? Num ganho nada mesmo.

-Que dia que vai ser esse lance mana?  
-Sábado agora eu acho. To muito nervosa.

- Ah faz assim então: pra você não prejudicar a sua saúde e ter problemas de coração... Deixa que eu vá no seu lugar mana...  
- Se só pode ta me zuando né?... Ta loca Rachel? Nem tendo convulsão eu falto a isso!

- Ah droga meu celular ta tocando. Espera ai que ainda não terminamos essa conversa. Espera em!  
Ela saiu falando no celular com alguém que nem me preocupei em saber quem era. Estava tão feliz que nem consegui reagir a minha mãe dando crises lá em baixo por eu ter esquecido o leite no fogão.

**# POV- Robert**

Ok, eu era famoso, tinha que tirar varias fotos, dar vários autógrafos, sorrir o tempo todo, mais... Ninguém me falou que incluía ter que sair com uma fã louca, e provavelmente baranga, pra janta, nesse lance de celebridade. Para que eu tinha que ir? Eu não precisava fazer graça nem favor pra ninguém, mais meu agente jurava que era bom pra minha imagem e tal's... Com coisa que eu tava ligando né?

- André me diz por que eu tenho que sair com essa esquisita mais uma vez, que não to conformado. Vou ter que perder a maior balada do fim de semana pra sair com uma estranha mesmo?... Diz que é brincadeira!

- Não Rob. Não estou "brincando". Ah por favor, Rob, você só vai janta com a coitada, nada demais, ninguém vai te força um beijo, nem que você fique a noite toda com ela. É só janta. Depois pode vir embora sem problemas. Ok?  
É claro que eu ia só janta... Ou ele tava pensando o que? Que eu ia leva ela pra um motel?... Nem muito bêbado. Coitado.

- Então vamos lá. Mãos a obra. Já que é para sofrer... Vamos que vamos... To pronto.

-Ta, a garota já esta te esperando no carro da empresa. Seja gentil Rob, seja gentil.

**# POV- Kristen**

OMG... Era ele?... ele mesmo? Estava vindo na minha direção? Ta. Ok. Surtei. Alguém pode me acorda que já foi longe demais o sonho!  
- Olá.  
-O- o – oie – Puta que pariu Kristen se tinha que gagueja só no oie? Ele nem te olho ainda garota imbecil.

-Iaê...? Beleza? Oh não liga não mais não sou todo formal como vocês imaginam. Sou humano e todo desleixado ok?  
Ahh pra mim, meu filho, você podia ate ser mongo que eu te dava uns pega e nem reclamava. Formalidade pra que? Sou mais você assim... Todo realista... E ... Gostoso... E cheiroso... E ... Ta parei!

- Ah está tudo bem. Também não sou certinha. Me sinto melhor assim! –porque ele ainda nem me olho?  
Eu devia estar horrível então, mais me sentia gostosa. A roupa ganhei junto com o brinde todo. Era um belo de um vestido longo verde que me deixava com as pernas de fora e um decote quase no meio da barriga.

- Bem, vamos lá. Acho que é aqui nosso jantar de gala.  
Ele veio abrir minha porta do carro e estava lindo, com um terno sem gravata, com a blusa de dentro meio aberta e aquele cabelo desarrumado propositalmente.

**# POV- Robert**

Puta que pariu. Só agora eu fui reparar na garota que tinha saído comigo. Só agora, abrindo a porta do carro, vi que ela estava, totalmente, e indiscutivelmente... Gostosa!  
Ei Pattinson abre seu olho que pode ser interessante hoje!  
Que vestido era esse que ela tava? Pra mata? Com esse decote que eu via seu umbigo mais não seus "coleguinhas?" Pára, ou ela mostra tudo ou não mostra.

-Vamos jantar ou não linda?- falei quando vi que ela não tinha reação de sair do carro.

-Vamos claro.

-A propósito, como é seu nome? Esqueci de te perguntar.- falha numero 1, não reparei nela antes, falha numero 2 não perguntei seu nome...

- Ah sim, é Kristen. Kristen Stewart. Mas todos me chamam de Kisi. Muito prazer.  
- O prazer é todo meu Kristen.- E que prazer senhor. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer e pedir  
por novos encontros pra essa radio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3- A noite ainda não terminou**

Ok eu realmente estava sonhado não podia ter outra possibilidade afinal ele tava me dando moral. Não tava? Não tava?...  
Conversamos a noite toda durante o jantar. A noite estava prestes a acabar, ele já estava me levando de volta pra casa quando ele falou:  
- Kristen eu não quero parecer inconveniente nem nada do tipo ta? Se eu for chato ou estiver me precipitando me fale, ok?

-Ok. Pode falar. - inconveniente? Nem se ele tivesse pedindo pra mim dá pra ele eu acharia ele inconveniente.

-Esta rolando uma festa daquelas, em uma boate perto do centro. Sou vip e gostei muito de conversar com você. Você não queria prolongar a noite e ir comigo na festa? - Ele tava me zuando?... Era pegadinha?... Robert Pattinson me chamando pra sair? Sem compromisso? OMG... OMG... OMG. Foi demais né? Ta parei.

-Claro. Se não for incomodar seus planos.

-Magina. Eu espero você se trocar, vai lá.

Subi correndo as escadas da minha casa, tirando o vestido no caminho. Minha irmã acordo perguntando aonde era o incêndio, mas nem a repondi. Que roupa eu iria colocar pra sair com ele? Não tinha nada que chegasse aos pés dele GOD. Ta resolvi apela pro básico, calça jeans e blusinha. Coloquei a minha melhor calça e uma blusa da minha irmã, um tomara- que-caia justo. Preto e cheio de brilhinhos minúsculos. Uma sandalhona de salto fino e soltei meu cabelo daquele penteado horrível e preso por grampos, que me fizeram. Retoquei a maquiagem e desci. Cheguei ao carro o encontrei sentado na calçada me esperando. Céus demorei demais? Diga que não!

- Demorei muito que ate cansou?  
Ele virou de costas e vi sua boca se abrindo um pouco enquanto me olhava de cima ate em baixo. Isso era bom não era?... Não era?.. Digam que sim!

- N-não. É que eu gosto de tomar um ar. Vamos?  
- Claro.

Chegamos numa boate abarrotada de gente. Jurava que não caberia nem a nós ali. Mais, não me perguntem como, coube.

-Iaê Rob... Tranqüilo?  
- Tranqüilo Kellan.  
-Olá Moça linda... Se ele te der trabalho me chama que eu cuido de tudo, ok?  
- Ah ta... ham.. Pode deixa – OMG me segura era Kellan? Kellan Lutz falando comigo? E ainda me cantando? Ta. Ok. Já posso morrer.

-- FOTO DO KELLAN

- Não liga pra ele não. Ele é palhaço mesmo. Quer beber alguma coisa?  
- Hum... Quero. Pode ser uma Ice?  
-Claro. Volto em um minuto.

Certo, respira Kristen, respira. Não surta agora. Ele vai pira com isso. Olha o vexame... Mais que porra é essa que to pensando? Que não surta o que... Surta sim... Kellan Lutz te canto você esta aqui com Robert e ainda não quer surta? Se mata.

Ele bebeu a noite toda e no fim resolveu me dar um pouco mais de atenção do que pras outras pessoas. Tudo bem que ele estava bêbado, mais era realmente lindo mesmo assim e eu não ia desperdiça meu sonho de dá uns pegas nele por causa de uma bebida, né? Ele veio sentando do meu lado, com carinha de sem vergonha, cachorro dos brabos, e começou a falar no meu ouvido, por causa da musica alta.

- Linda, estava pensando em dançar um pouco. Ta afim?  
- Ah certo. Pode ser. - ele queria mesmo dançar? Jura? Droga não sou muito boa nisso. Mais vamos né, num vou fala não pra ele.

Ele me puxou pelo braço e em seguida pegou na minha cintura para passar pela multidão e fomos até o meio da boate. Começamos a dançar um tipo de musica que todo mundo se enroscava nas pernas e ia descendo até o chão. Não sei bem mais deveria ser um funk ou um rap americano. Ele, todo gostoso começou a tirar o casaco de cima, o terno, sei lá como chama, e foi ficando só com a blusa de baixo meio aberta. Ta legal, morri!  
Ele me virou de costas pra ele e começou a me fazer esfregar a bunda nele dançando, eu estava me sentindo uma idiota mais ele parecia ta adorando. Então senti seu hálito quente no pescoço...

-Kristen você está tremendamente gostosa. Serio garota. Sei que to meio bêbado mais... Uaaauu... Você ta de mata.

-B-brigada. – brigada kristen? Brigada? Não acredito que falei só isso... Que merda de falta de fala é essa? O Robert te canta e você fala brigada? Se mata cretina.

Ele me virou de frente pra ele, me fazendo dançar esfregando outra coisa nele agora . JURO que vou morrer se ele não parar. Eu já devia ta molhada há muito tempo mais só tive certeza que estava quando ele veio sorrindo e me deu um chupão no pescoço. Ah sim, agora eu to bem molhada, credo.

- Sabia que eu nem estava querendo ir naquele jantar? Estava xingando tudo e todos os filhos da puta que me colocaram naquela robada.  
-Ah serio? Nossa me desculpa então. - beleza, me senti um lixo agora.  
-Mas mudei de idéia total a hora que te vi com aquele vestido. E que vestido, se me permite dizer.  
- Wou... Menos mal né?- ah ta, beleza, ele agora mudou de novo e ta me cantando certo? Ou só ta sendo gentil?  
- É e agora pra eu ter certeza que adorei essa noite, sugiro que me deixe te provar.  
- Hum... Certo!- provar o que? Que ele tava gostando? Ou me provar com beijo ou sei lá o que?

Cara eu juro se ele não começar explicar as coisas eu vou surta.  
Ele veio que veio daquele jeito. Segurou minha cintura com uma mão, e a outra estava entrelaçando nos meus cabelos desarrumados. Respirando rápido demais, invadindo minha boca com aquela língua deliciosa, e mordendo meu lábio. Parecia que ele estava com fome e a refeição era eu ali. Coisa que eu adorei simplesmente. Então ele parecia que ia arrancar meus cabelos. Ta, doeu um pouco, mais vindo dele tudo pode.

Quando comecei tomar consciência do que estava acontecendo e abri meu olho nos estávamos num sofá em um canto da boate onde quase ninguém passava a não ser os barmens, ele me jogo bruscamente no sofá me fazendo gemer de dor baixinho por ter metido a porra da minha cabeça no braço do sofá.  
Ele estava sedento. Começou a enfiar a mão por baixo da minha blusa, apertando minha cintura e começando a beijar meu tomara- que – caia, que estava prestes a cair. Eu queria aquele homem mais do que tudo, mais não ali. Na frente de todo mundo não. Eu não era virgem nem ingênua e sabia o que ele queria , só que não estava disposta a dar ali no meio de uma boate. Se fosse no carro pelo menos né... Com insulfilme.. E... Nossa que perva que eu sou!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 - Homem é tudo igual!**

-Robert...?  
-Hum..?  
-Acho melhor agente para.  
-Não, ainda não!  
Ele parecia nem prestar atenção no que eu falava então dei uma empurrada nele de leve pra ele ver que eu estava falando serio. Ele parou me olhando. Meio sem entender, ate porque ele não imaginava nem uma louca que falasse não pra ele assim do nada né? Nem eu imaginava o que me deu mais falei.

- Ta, ok. So me diz uma coisa garota... Eu não sou o seu maior ídolo? Seu sonho não era ficar comigo? Então! Porque você esta mandando eu parar?

- É, você realmente é meu ídolo, meu sonho de consumo se quer saber, mais não quero. Não assim. Não aqui. – Oh, merda! Eu estraguei tudo... Ele ta me odiando, mais não ia deixar acontecer assim. Se ele estava pensando que eu era essas vagabundas que ele come a qualquer hora ele esta muito enganado. A raiva já tinha me possuído naquela hora. Que cara idiota, acho que é famoso e sai comendo qualquer uma? Aff.

- Ok então vou pegar mais uma bebida.

Ele saiu puto da vida comigo. Foi ate o bar e ficou por lá mesmo. Me deixou esperando por ele no sofá e quando eu vi...ele tinha ido ficar com uma vadia lá de bunda de fora. Desesperei, fui ao banheiro e comecei a chora. Lá tinha uma garota super linda. Achei ate que era a Ashley do filme e... Wow.. GOD. É a Ashley.

-Oie linda porque esta chorando?  
- Ah oie. Não estou, não foi nada, é só uma droga de cisco que caiu no meu olho, vim no banheiro tirar.  
- Ah sei. Essa não cola mais, ok? O que aconteceu?  
-Ah ta vai. É que vim com Robert e...  
- Não precisa fala mais nada. Já sei, ele te troco no meio da noite?  
-Sim...  
- É normal isso, vindo dele. Vem. Vamos retocar essa maquiagem e voltar pra lá pra conversarmos.

Ela foi super educada. Me senti melhor com ele do que com Rob. Conversamos e contei tudo a ela. Ela me levou embora prometendo brigar com ele. Deu-me seu telefone e disse que se precisasse dela poderia ligar a qualquer hora.  
Fui dormi com uma mega dor de cabeça... Eu era fraca pra beber.

No outro dia, no domingo, não fiz nada. Fiquei curtindo a fossa na cama. Vendo Crepúsculo e tendo ataques de nervos quando via Edward e lembrava do que Robert me fez. Eu estava com muita raiva dele.  
Meu celular tocou e fui atender. Era Ash. Ah ta esqueci de mencionar que ficamos intimas né? É isso aê.. Ficamos amigonas.

- Alô Kisi?  
-Oie Ash. Tudo bom?  
-Tudo sim. Quer sair?  
-Ah é que... – não podia dar um fora em Alice Cullen né? Mais não tava no clima de sair - To com dor de cabeça.  
-Ah não. To passando ai em meia hora se arruma que vamos num barzinho. Coisa privada só de artistas então fica cáat ta?  
-Ah intao ta né.  
-Beijos. Tchau.

Nem a respondi já desligou. Olhei meu guarda- roupas e não sabia o que vestir. Estava calor. Decidi colocar uma saia jeans curta e uma blusinha. Um salto plataforma e peguei uma bolsa qualquer.

- Chegamos.  
Ow... o que? Ele estava lá? Ash perdeu o juízo? Eu tinha falado que não queria mais ver ele. OMG  
Entramos no barzinho. Ainda não era noite. Era umas 5 horas eu acho, ou 6 sei lá. E ele estava lá, ao lado de Kellan, rindo e brincando, bebendo como sempre, gostosérrimo, junto de Tom Welling, ele mesmo, o Super-Homem de Smallville.

Ok. Morri enterrem.  
Ash comprimentou- o de longe e ele me viu. Ficou sem graça e veio a nosso encontro.  
-Oie Kristen.  
- Ah vejo que ainda lembra meu nome.- eu tava puta da vida com ele.  
- Claro que lembro, e ... hum... me desculpe por ontem ok?  
-Pelo que? Não me lembro de nada que tenha que pedoar você. Desculpe depois agente se fala,ok?. Vamos Ash?  
Sai andando me sentido a foda, ele ficou parado no mesmo lugar sem entender nada. Tom Welling então veio falar com ele e ele saiu andando.

**#POV- ROBERT**

-Cara... que gostosa. Quem é ela? Posso chega junto? Ela tem namorado?

-Não tem não. Vai lá cara. Mais ela é difícil. Eu de você nem tentava.  
Para, você acha que eu ia deixa ele xaveca ela assim de graça? Nem fudendo. Eu ainda não tinha pegado.  
Fikei só observando ela de longe com a Ash. Tava gata em? Mais alguém pode me explicar como ela ficou amiga da Ash? Eu não lembro de ter visto elas ontem na boate. Fui enterrompido dos meus pensamentos por Kellan.

-É Rob... acho que você perdeu ela cara. Deu mancada com ela ontem, vacilo legal. Acho que agora ela não vai te querer nem de longe.

-Ah ta zoando que o Rob perdeu essa gata ontem por mancada dele Kellan?- Welling perguntou.

-Perdeu Tom, acredite se quiser. Foi com muita sede ao pote e a tampa fecho na cara dele. HAHAHAHHA ele achou que ela era fácil e se deu mal, era uma daquelas meninas que não dá pra qualquer um e paro o Rob antes dos finalmente.

- Nossa cara, se deu mal. Mas também você tem que para com essa mania de acha que todas as garotas são vagabundas como sua ex-namorada que deu pro Taylor, seu ex-melhor amigo cara.

-Ah num enche meu saco. Vai se fuder vocês dois porra! Eu sei que vacilei mais não preciso que ninguém me lembre. Sacanagem isso. - ta eu vacilei, mais já tava bem puto sem ninguém me lembrando, não precisava deles ali pra piorar.

-Bom cara, se ela não te quis quem sabe ela não me dá uma moralzinha se eu for com jeitinho...?  
Impressão minha ou o Welling queria morrer? Eu juro que se ele abri a porra dessa boca pra fala nela de novo vou soca a cara dele até deforma o Super- homem.

- Cara vai se fuder!  
Kellan e Welling entraram em crise de riso de mim. Eu tava muito puto com eles e fui no banheiro pra passa uma água no rosto.


End file.
